


及时行乐

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 他就是我的宇宙





	及时行乐

也不是第一次绑他的手腕了。LAY用过领带、围巾和他身上脱下来的衬衫。给他留足情趣范围内的挣扎余地，又能在结束后通过深粉的印痕证明过程的激烈不乏愉悦。类似于，“被强迫的”隐秘快感。

今天他相中了张艺兴腰上那根咖色皮带。编织款式让人受了些苦，没弄几下就红着眼眶要LAY“出去”，要他“滚”。

他从来不会对张艺兴说“不”。所以一面亲吻他汗湿的额头，一面托着他的屁股慢慢退出。“没事了，宝贝，没事了。”

LAY替张艺兴解开皮带查看手腕的情况。因为皮肤白的缘故，眼看纵横交错的勒痕仿佛刚受了刑。“我不弄你了，乖。”他将张艺兴搂进怀里抚着后背轻言细语地哄，尽量不碰他的腰部以下。同时LAY在心里默念三字经以克制欲望。

他微卷的头发挠得LAY脖子和胸口麻麻的痒。呼吸仍是粗重，LAY默默地往后躲，张艺兴就明目张胆地往前靠。

“你说不弄就不弄了啊。”他探出舌尖用手指捏LAY的耳朵，再是右脸颊。“什么时候轮到你说不就不了？”

LAY咽了口口水答不上话，愣愣看他压着自己的肩膀一下翻身骑到了身上。“宝贝……”他本能地顶了顶。张艺兴撅着屁股受着的同时挑眉冲他笑笑，就拎起那根编织皮带学着LAY的手法把他绑了起来。然后

“啊……”他扶着LAY的小腹往下坐，很快整根就被他不费力气地完全吃入。“啊……啊顶到、顶到了……”张艺兴仰着脑袋在LAY胯上乘欲浪驰骋。粉红从手腕泛至他的全身。

虽然被束缚，但他尚可以张开手指揉捏张艺兴的臀。使力的时候会感觉到疼，LAY发出的喘息比之前都拖，拖着嗓音叫张艺兴“宝贝”，夸他“很棒”、“好厉害”。他听了便更卖力地吸着体内的性器前后上下扭摆。

“啊……啊……”张艺兴分给LAY一个愉悦的眼神。摁着那双摸他臀肉的手掌“嗯呜嗯呜”绷紧了一阵，便脱力倒进人的肩窝。“好舒服……”张艺兴讲话懒懒的，手指一下一下抚着LAY的胸口帮他顺气，好像还别有用心。

“宝贝，我爱你。”他由张艺兴的脊椎一路去寻湿漉漉的股缝。勒红的手腕影响着手指路径时不时抚弄着腰侧和蝴蝶骨。皮带也一并磨着那容易泛粉的皮肤，使他猫儿似地“唔……”动了动下巴，咬完LAY的下唇，再是自己的。

“下次，”张艺兴又去撩他的性器。“我们试试手铐呀……”


End file.
